


Apple Picking

by JadeMckenzie (sociopathic_dinosaurs)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Autumn, F/M, apple picking, fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociopathic_dinosaurs/pseuds/JadeMckenzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Molly.." Sherlock's voice wavered, but it was no use. Molly set the apple in the basket and handed it to Sherlock, then looked back at the tree. "I got this." She whispered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple Picking

She was giggling and was absolutely beautiful while wearing her new fall coat, a cozy brown, with her auburn hair tied up in a bun, loose strands sticking to her face.

Sherlock watched as Molly tried to reach an apple on a high branch, stumbling and flashing him a little smile before trying again. Sherlock smirked lifted her up by her waist so she could reach. “Sherlock!” Molly squeaked, but persisted to pick the apple. Once her feet were safely back on the ground, she turned to show Sherlock the Apple. “This looks like the best we've found so far!” Molly chimed, looking up at Sherlock with her rosey cheeks filled with childish excitement pairing with the determined look in her mocha brown eyes as they moved towards the tree. “I bet there's more…” She mumbled with determination.

Molly quickly check the farm around her to make sure no one was paying attention to them, and there wasn't. Sherlock, trying to deduce what she was about to do, gave her a cautious look. " _Molly..._ " Sherlock's voice wavered, but it was no use. Molly set the apple in the basket and handed it to Sherlock, then looked back at the tree. "I got this." She whispered, stretching her arms, then proceeded to climb the tree.

“Woah!” She exclaimed once she was up in the tree. “Sherlock, there are plenty of apples up here, we should've done this sooner. This is pretty fun. Climbing trees, I mean. I haven't done this since my grandparents still had their orchard. I was only a little one then… Anyways, come a bit closer so you can catch the apples.” Sherlock obeyed her request, and found her on the other side out the tree, her glowing face surrounded by the goldening leaves. He chuckled, then looked into her eyes,”Molly, be careful” he warned. Molly smiled,”I know, I know.”

“Here, catch!” She called before dropping an apple. Sherlock moved swiftly to catch the fruit, then set it softly in the basket next to the five other apples. He smirked as he set the basket on the ground, before diving to catch the next falling fruit.


End file.
